


Attachment

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Jedi Knight Harry has a favorite enemy. This may or may not be a bad idea.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 113
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Attachment

Harry knows it’s not right for a Jedi Knight to _enjoy_ fighting a specific Sith Apprentice. It’s something he really should meditate on. But the fact remains that he genuinely likes fighting Darth Mal. They’re roughly evenly matched - Harry is a hair better, but it’s an advantage he has to work to keep - and the long drawn-out nature of their fights means that they get to break out the _good_ banter. And Darth Mal is far less of an asshole, frankly, than either his Master or the Sith Lord Voldemort who leads them all. He’s snarky and Dark and hot-tempered, but he’s not...not _evil_.

Also he can do standing backflips, which is frankly impressive. Harry pauses before pursuing to call, “ _Nice move!_ ”

“Why thank you, Potter,” Darth Mal replies from his new perch on a catwalk. “You know, if you came to the Dark Side, I’m sure we could teach _you_ to do that, too.”

Harry snorts and uses a Force-assisted leap to reach a lower catwalk, then flips up onto Darth Mal’s with perhaps a little too much flair. There were at least two points there where he had his _back_ to his enemy...but of course Darth Mal didn’t do anything about it. Stabbing Harry while they’re playing ‘who can do better Force-assisted acrobatics’ would count as losing the game.

“Hmph,” says Darth Mal. “Alright, fine, that wasn’t bad.”

“Why thank you,” Harry says, bowing a little. They clash ‘sabers again, red against green, and spend a pleasant few minutes battling up and down the catwalk, neither really gaining the upper hand.

“You could always come to the Light Side,” Harry says when they break apart to catch their breaths.

“And what, precisely, do you think the Light Side can offer me?” Darth Mal asks, raising an elegant eyebrow. Harry has spent quite a while practicing in the mirror, and he can’t manage to get his eyebrows to look anything like that elegant.

“Well, we don’t use Force-Lightning to teach new techniques,” Harry offers.

“Hm,” Darth Mal says. “Tempting, I’m sure.” Their ‘sabers meet, and Darth Mal leans in over them to whisper in Harry’s ear, “But I’m not suited to the Light Side, Potter. I’m afraid I’ve got an...attachment.”

Harry blinks at him in confusion. Darth Mal winks, leans in a little closer, and plants a very gentle kiss on Harry’s lips.

He escapes while Harry is still standing struck dumb with astonishment on the catwalk.

Harry _definitely_ needs to meditate on this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Star Wars/Space AU."


End file.
